


[podfic] The Very Secret Diaries of Mary_Suep – Ghost Soup BNF (and grade-A cowbag)

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Amaresu –I really hope this doesn’t cause wank, but if Mary_Suep had been talking like this about me behind MY back, I would want to know. I really hope this doesn’t Ruin Yuletide for you, or anything. You know that if she HAS made a mockery of your request, or failed to post a completed fic, you can report her to the mods, right?*big hugs*A concerned nonnie and fellow REAL Ghost Soup fangirl





	[podfic] The Very Secret Diaries of Mary_Suep – Ghost Soup BNF (and grade-A cowbag)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Very Secret Diaries of Mary_Suep – Ghost Soup BNF (and grade-A cowbag)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094481) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 

**Length:** 37:58

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bpm5gfyuf9f0jok/The%20Very%20Secret%20Diaries%20of%20Mary_Suep%20-%20Ghost%20Soup%20BNF%20%28and%20grade-A%20cowbag%29%20by%20who_la_hoop.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 62 MB (m4a)


End file.
